


Spider-Man is back in the MCU

by alltheSinnersandalltheSaints



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheSinnersandalltheSaints/pseuds/alltheSinnersandalltheSaints
Summary: He's back everyone.Here's what I know......





	Spider-Man is back in the MCU

Spider-Man is returning to the MCU!

Spider-Man 3 is set to be released in July 2021 and he's set to be in another unknown marvel movie.

The details of Sony and Disney's new deal are unknown as of now.

But it seems that Kevin Feige and his fellow producer are hinting that Spider-Man will be very much involved in the mcu going forward. Implying that Peter will take over for Tony as Earth's mightiest defender which was set up in ffh. Thus allowing Tom Holland to play Spider-Man into his thirties with many more mcu movies.

Sony is also continuing it's Spider verse and venom series which Tom Holland may be a part of.

Feige specifically stated that Spider-Man can jump universes. Sony's producer states the same thing. That means Tom Holland is most likely going to jump between the MCU and Sony's venom and spiderverse. After this deal is up.

The multiverse is canon in all forms of marvel (comics, cartoons and movies) meaning infinite Spider-Man, avengers etc…

This gives credibility to Spider-Man jumping back and forth between the MCU and Sony. Since both companies would be considered different universes.

Spider-Man's character has been developed in the mcu while in the Sony movies he's a different Peter Parker with no correlation to marvel. Thus allowing him to jump back and forth between the MCU and Sony because each Spider-Man would be different. 

Because of this, Spider-Man can seamlessly jump between the MCU and Sony for many years to come. 

Either way, I'm 100% positive both companies will maintain some sort of deal(s) for many, many, many years to come. Both companies took a huge hit when the split happened earlier this summer, and neither want that to happen again. (Disney is really money hungry)

Tom Holland along with every marvel fan is completely ecstatic.

As for myself; I'm completely over the moon!!!


End file.
